Utau
by winechii
Summary: Chapter 3 UPDATE! Special Angst. Kuroko menutup matanya. Semua ingatan kembali berputar—pertemuan mereka yang berharga, persahabatan mereka yang berharga. Kumpulan drabble dari lagu-lagu favorit saya. Yang mau sumbang lagu untuk chapter selanjutnya dipersilahkan. Read and Review onegaishimasu!
1. Teikou Times

kumpulan drabble. Teiko times.

the songs (c) the owner

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : kata-katanya mungkin ada yang ganjil dan tidak sesuai dengan kaidah yang sering diajarkan oleh guru bahasa Indonesia saya di sekolah, dan mungkin ada typo yang telah lepas dari pengawasan saya. OOC.

.

.

.

**The Beginning-One Ok Rock**

Kuroko sangat menyukai basket. Suara pantulan bola, decitan sepatu basket, suara ring ketika bola masuk ke dalamnya. Kuroko suka, sangat suka. Suara-suara itu selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya. Masuk kedalam _gym_ Teiko yang besar. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Sudah lama sekali ia mendambakan hal ini. Masuk kedalam klub basket.

Ah, ini pasti akan menyenangkan.

* * *

**is it Love-Homogenic**

Momoi Satsuki menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya. Itu sudah bukan hal baru lagi bagi klub basket Teiko, terutama untuk tim reguler. Mereka tahu betapa sukanya sang _manager_ kepada sang _phantom sixth man_. Hampir setiap hari Momoi memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Kuroko, memberinya handuk, minum, mengelap keringatnya—meskipun kuroko kerap kali menolak hal-hal ini. Ayolah, ini agak sedikit... menggelikan.

Orang-orang selalu bertanya, lalu bingung ketika Momoi menjelaskan mengapa ia bisa menyukai '_Tetsu_-kun'nya itu karena stik eskrim. Momoi selalu membela diri dan berkata, "cinta bisa datang dari mana saja, kan? Lagipula Tetsu-_kun_ orang yang baik kok."

* * *

**Liar-One Ok Rock**

Kise memejamkan matanya. Terik matahari musim panas yang menyebar keseluruh ruangan kelas membuatnya tak berkutik. Ditambah lagi, belakangan ini kise merasa sangat lelah. Mungkin karena ia sedang naik daun sehingga pekerjaan selalu menghampirinya dan bertumpuk—karena ia juga harus sekolah. Tidak. Kise merasa bukan hal itu yang membuatnya lelah.

"apa ya..." pikir pemuda blonde itu.

Beberapa perempuan menghampirinya yang asyik melamun. Kise menoleh, lalu dengan cepat memasang senyum cerianya, senyum yang biasa. Topeng andalannya.

'_oh, mungkin karena ini._'

* * *

**Nee (Hei)-Perfume**

"_nee_, Akachin! Tunggu aku!" teriaknya diantara lorong sekolah siang itu. sang '_Akachin_' menoleh. "kau lambat Atsushi. Cepatlah sedikit atau kau kutinggal."

"gomenne, Akachiinnn.."rengeknya manja.

'_Nee_' adalah kata yang paling sering diucapkan Murasakibara Atsushi dalam hidupnya. Dari kecil, semenjak ia berteman dengan lelaki bernama Akashi Seijuuro, kata-kata '_nee_' selalu keluar dari mulutnya. Entah itu di sekolah, di jalan menuju pulang, atau pun ketika ia sedang berada di rumah Akashi atau sebaliknya.

Dan juga hari ini.

"_nee_, Akachin. Aku menyukaimu."

* * *

**Neko Rangers-GUMI**

"gambarmu seperti anak TK Tetsu." Gelak tawa keluar dari mulut Aomine saat melihat hasil karya partnernya saat pelajaran seni rupa. "lagi pula siapa itu!?"

"ini? Ini kita." Jawab kuroko polos.

"dengan kostum kucing warna-warni? Kau pikir kita ini neko ranger apa? Jangan bercanda kau, Tetsu!" ujar Aomine, tawanya semakin menjadi. Kuroko mengeluarkan jurus andalannya hingga Aomine berhenti tertawa. "sudah cukup tertawanya?" tanya kuroko dengan tampang seram.

"wwww.. i.. wwww.. iya.. maaf.." ujar Aomine yang ternyata masih sulit untuk menghentikan tawanya. Kuroko menatap Aomine dengan tampang 'akan kuhajar kalau kau masih tertawa'. "baik Tetsu! Aku minta maaafffff!" serunya kemudian.

* * *

**貴女を幸せにするために ****(Anata no Shiawase ni Suru Tame ni/semua untuk kebahagiaanmu)-RD-Sounds**

"apa yang sedang kau baca Kise?" tanya Midorima ketika memasuki ruang ganti klub.

"sebuah buku cerita lama yang diberikan nenekku waktu aku kecil." ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Midorima sedikit pun.

"oh, _Anata no Shiawase ni Suru Tame ni_? Aku juga membaca buku itu." Akashi berkata dibelakang Kise. Mata madu Kise bersinar. "benarkah?" tanyanya. Akashi menganguk.

"ya, ibuku membelikan buku ini waktu aku kecil, aku suka buku ini dan membawanya setiap hari saat sekolah dasar. Atsushi juga membacanya." Akashi menunjuk Murasakibara yang ada di sampingnya.

"buku tentang gadis yang tersesat di dalam hutan bambu itu? aku kasihan padanya." Ujar Murasakibara sambil memakan snack-nya. Midorima jadi penasaran.

"memang isi buku itu, tentang apa?" tanyanya kemudian pada Kise.

"buku ini bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang tersesat dihutan bam—"

"aku sudah dengar yang itu." potong Midorima. Kise menggerutu lalu melanjutkan cerintanya. "lalu gadis itu menangis, berteriak meminta 'Lord Usa' untuk menunjukkan jalan pulang. 'Lord Usa' muncul dihadapannya dan menanyakan apa keinginannya. Setelah sang gadis mengatakan keinginannya untuk pulang, 'Lord Usa' memberinya dua pilihan, Jalan ke Kanan untuk terus hidup atau kiri untuk kematian. Tentu saja sang gadis memilih kanan karena ia ingin pulang dan terus hidup—" Cerita Kise terhenti.

"apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Kise?" Midorima semakin penasaran.

"sang gadis mati." Midorima bengong mendengar jawaban kise. "loh? Kan dia memilih jalan kanan, Sudah pasti dia hidup kan?" tanya Midorima.

"tidak Shintarou. Lord Usa berbohong. Sebenarnya jalan kanan untuk kematian dan jalan kiri untuk terus hidup."

"kenapa berbohong? Bukan kah seharusnya ia membantu gadis itu mencari jalan keluar?" tanya Midorima lagi. Akashi menggeleng. "aku juga tidak tahu. Banyak versi mengenai cerita ini."

"kalau yang kudengar dari nenekku, Lord Usa berbohong karena sang gadis terus menerus berteriak meminta bantuan meskipun sang gadis sebenarnya tidak menyukai kehidupannya yang sulit. Jadi Lord Usa ingin menguji gadis itu dengan pilihan jalan kanan atau jalan kiri dan mengatakan bahwa 'aku hanya ingin kebahagiaanmu'. Aku juga tidak tahu kebenarannya sih, karena seperti yang Akashichi bilang cerita ini banyak versinya." Timpal Kise.

"loh, kalian masih disini?" Aomine tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. "kupikir kalian sudah ada di gym."

Akashi menghela nafas. "baiklah, kita hentikan dulu membahas cerita ini. Saatnya latihan." Ujarnya lalu pergi diikuti Murasakibara dan Kise. Midorima melirik buku cerita yang di tinggal kise di bangku. "cerita yang aneh" ujarnya.

.

.

.

Mari kita akhiri dulu sampai disini.

Sudah lama saya ga buat fanfic lagi. Fanfic yang saya buat hanya sedikit *sob*

Oh ya, lagu Anata no Shiawase ni Suru Tame ni, itu sebenarnya adalah lagu aransemen dari BGM game Touhou Project (saya lupa judul asli lagunya apa *sob*) , yang buat RD-sounds. Lagu ini menceritakan tentang gadis miskin (kalo ga salah) yang tersesat di hutan bambu dan meminta pada Tewi Inaba (bisa juga Tei Inaba, karakter di game Touhou) untuk pulang meskipun ia sendiri tersiksa di kehidupannya itu. Lagunya enak dan ceritanya keren, lagu favorit saya, yang nyanyi merami pula!~ kyaaa!/salahfandom  
silahkan download lagunya jika berminat 3)9

Bagi yang tidak tahu Homogenic, silahkan cari di google/dibuang  
bercanda wwwww. Homogenic itu band indie Bandung favorit saya, lagu mereka asyik-asyik dan keren!

RnR semuanya? OwO *berharap*


	2. Teikou Times 2

**Gazelle Gazeru-sa**n : waiiii! makasih sudah mau baca OwO)~ e-to.. mungkin lagu yang dimaksud Kanzei Kankaku Dreamer ya? soalnya lagu OOR yang ada 'dreamer'nya hanya yang itu aja ;w; drabble-nya juga syudah dapat dinikmati~ selamat menikmati(?).

**Unknownwers-san** (komennya muncul di e-mail saya, tapi di review ga ada orz) : makasih sudah mau baca. Anda penggemar Touhou juga rupanya? kita sama berarti *tos* oh ya untuk lagu yang di request mungkin akan saya pilih salah satu dan akan muncul di chapter 3. Maaf ya ;w;

.

.

kumpulan drabble.

the songs (c) the owner

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Sanae Kochiya, Touhou (c) ZUN

**Warning** : kata-katanya mungkin ada yang ganjil dan tidak sesuai dengan kaidah yang sering diajarkan oleh guru bahasa Indonesia saya di sekolah, dan mungkin ada typo yang telah lepas dari pengawasan saya. OOC.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chicken Hero-Grandrodeo**

Aomine menguap tiada hentinya sejak pagi. Beberapa minggu semenjak dirinya diangkat menjadi super hero di Tokyo, waktu istirahatnya menjadi sempit. Setiap hari, jam, menit, bahkan detik(?) Aomine pasti sibuk oleh teriakan minta tolong dari orang-orang. Yah, namanya juga super hero, menolong orang itu sudah tugas kan?

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berteriak dari atap gedung yang tak jauh dari Teiko. "Kyaa! Tolong!". Aomine menoleh, mencoba mencari sumber suara.

Pikirannya berkata, "ada gadis cantik yang harus kutolong!". Langsung saja, _ace_ Teiko tersebut mengambil tasnya—yang berisikan kostum—lalu pergi ke toilet dengan cepat, dan tak lama kemudian muncullah ia dengan kostum kebanggaannya itu.

"menyerahlah kau, hei penjahat!" serunya normal, seperti super hero lainnya. Sang penjahat menyeringai melihat kedatangan Aomine. "heh, akhirnya datang juga kau pahlawan kolor!"

Aomine tersentak. Nama super heronya diubah sehingga terdengar menjadi sebuah nama super _ero_. "hei kampret! apa maksudnya itu?! jangan _seenak udel_ ganti nama orang. Jadi pahlawan kolor pula. Aku ini pahalawan ayam, _men_! Chicken hero!" serunya dengan nada bangga saat menyebutkan kata 'chicken hero'.

"halah, mau ciken ero, je-ep-ce, kentaki fred ciken, atau mau bebekdonal juga aku ga peduli! Ayo maju kau pahlawan kolor!"

Singkat cerita, sang penjahat dikalahkan oleh Aomine—sama seperti cerita super hero lainnya, membosankan? Memang seperti itu ceritanya, biarkan saja.

"kyaaaa~ pahlawan ayaaaammm~ maaacih eaaaa udah mau nolongin eykeeuuuuu~" ujar sang gadis yang ternyata adalah banci Taman Lawang(?).

...

Aomine membelalakkan matanya. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari seluruh tubuhnya. "mimpi macam apa itu tadi?".

* * *

**Destiny-Homogenic**

Midorima si _Oha-asa horoscope freak_. Itulah julukan dari Kiseki no Sedai untuk salah satu anggotanya yang sangat percaya pada ramalan dan mempercayakan seluruh hidupnya pada ramalan Oha-asa, namun Midorima Shintarou tidak pernah tahu julukan itu. Mungkin karena memang teman-teman satu timnya itu tidak pernah menyapanya dengan sebutan itu.

"jadi, apa maksudnya itu '_Oha-asa horoscope freak_'?" tanya Midorima suatu hari dengan tampang setannya pada Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Momoi—Akashi tidak termasuk karena mana mungkin Midorima berani pada Akashi.

"e-etoo.. k-kan Midorimachii sangat suka dengan acara Oha-asa dan horoscope.. jadi, kita beri... j-julukan... k-keren kan?" ujar Kise dengan kata-kata sehalus mungkin. Keempat orang sisanya menganguk setuju.

"ceh, aku tak percaya kalian melakukan ini padaku." Ujarnya, merasa terhina dengan julukan tersebut.

"o-oi, Midorima.. kami tak bermaksud begitu sih sebenarnya..." bahkan Aomine pun merasa bersalah melihat Midorima yang marah.

"iya, Midoriinnn~ maafkan kami ya?" timpal Momoi. Midorima hanya menghela nafas. "aku takkan memaafkan kalian, kecuali kalian membawakan aku sebuah boneka Daruma kayu yang besar sebagai _lucky item_-ku besok." Ucapnya dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-teman klubnya itu. Tungkai kelima temannya melemas. Harus cari dimana benda seperti itu, dasar Oha-asa horoscope freak!

* * *

**Sanae-san-RD-Sounds**

_Alkisah ada seorang gadis misterius di Teiko. Dia adalah _miko_ di sebuah kuil bernama Moriya. Katanya, jika kau mencoba macam-macam dengan gadis itu, ia takkan segan menjadikanmu tumbal seekor ular raksasa yang katanya ia pelihara di kuilnya. Nama sang gadis adalah Sanae Kochiya._

"dan kau percaya dengan hal itu?" seru Aomine saat Kiseki no Sedai sedang makan siang di kantin.

"memang kau tahu siapa orangnya Aomine-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko. Aomine memasukkan _karage_ ke mulutnya, "tidak, maka dari itu aku tak percaya." Ujarnya.

"Aominechii sok tau sih!" kise menunjuk Aomine dengan sumpitnya. "gadis itu sekelas denganku dan Murasakibarachii. Biasa saja sih sebenarnya, karena dia gadis yang pendiam. Tapi beberapa minggu yang lalu aku dengar ada beberapa kakak kelas yang mem-_bully_-nya dan beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu kakak-kakak kelas itu menghilang begitu saja. tak ada jejaknya." Kise bergidik ngeri.

"kau percaya dengan itu Atsushi?" tanya Akashi. Murasakibara langsung berhenti makan, "aku percaya. Kochiya-_chin_ memang punya kekuatan ajaib gitu katanya. Oh, itu Kochiya-_chin_!" Murasakibara menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai hijau dengan jepit kodok dan ular yang lewat dihadapan Kiseki no Sedai. Sanae Kochiya.

"dadanya besar ya. Sebesar Mai-_chan_!" komentar Aomine setelah gadis itu lewat.

Astaga Eromine...

* * *

**Ten Faced-GUMI**

Sebagai model yang sedang naik daun, memalsukan berbagai macam ekspresi wajah adalah hal wajib bagi seorang Kise Ryouta. Bersikap cool, murah senyum, cengeng, manja—palsu, itu semua palsu. Semua itu hanyalah topeng dari sang model. Kise harus tahu situasi yang sedang ia hadapi untuk memasang topeng yang tepat diwajahnya. Untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Banyak keuntungan yang ia dapat dari pemasangan topeng-topeng palsunya itu, ia bisa mendapat banyak teman, gadis-gadis juga memujanya. Tapi kise tak menginginkan itu semua.

Topeng-topeng itu hanya penderitaan baginya. Kise tak ingin memakai topengnya lagi. Topeng-topeng itu hanya membuatnya kesepian.

Hingga suatu hari, topeng-topeng palsu itu hancur karena mereka. Sentuhan lembut dari persahabatan yang murni. Mereka yang menerima Kise sebagain teman dalam arti sesungguhnya, bukan teman yang selama ini orang lain berikan untuknya.

_Kiseki no Sedai_.

Kise tersenyum. Ia tak perlu menggunakan topengnya lagi.

* * *

**You May Know Dream-Swing Holic**

"kau mau lagu apa Kurokochii?" tanya Kise dengan nada riang, mencoba menghibur instruktur-nya yang baru saja ditemukannya sedang menangis di halaman belakang sekolah. Ini kejadian jarang, sungguh.

"tidak perlu, terimakasih." Ujar kuroko cuek. Kise merajuk, "Kurokochii gituuu! Aku kan ingin menghiburmuuuu~"

"kan sudah kubilang tak perlu. Aku tak apa-apa Kise-_kun_." Kise _manyun_.

"Kurokochii! Mungkin biasanya aku tak bisa melihat ekspresimu saking datarnya wajahmu. Tapi aku tahu sekarang kau sedang bersedih. Karena kau tak mau cerita padaku, jadi biarkan aku menghiburmu!" ucapnya panjang lebar. "aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih, Kurokochii."

Kuroko tersenyum melihat kelakuan makhluk blonde satu ini. "jangan jadi keras kepala, Kise-_kun_. Tapi terimakasih." Kuroko mencium pipi Kise.

* * *

**完全感****覚****Dreamer (Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer/****Rasa Mimpi yang Sempurna)-One Ok Rock**

Terkadang Kuroko menganggap kehidupannya di masa SMP adalah mimpi belaka. Teman. Kesenangan. Canda tawa. Hal-hal yang tak bisa ia lakukan karena dirinya yang 'terlupakan'. Masa-masa kelam di sekolah dasar karena dirinya selalu dianggap tidak ada.

Kehidupannya di Teiko bisa ia bilang sempurna. Sangat sempurna malah.

Seakan mimpi yang selalu muncul dalam tidurnya. Kehidupannya di Teiko adalah kebahagiaan tak terkira. Dirinya yang dianggap, mempunyai teman, canda tawa, hal-hal menyenangkan bersama mereka.

Kuroko punya kebiasaan untuk mencubit pipinya ketika ia sedang sendiri, mencoba membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi yang terlalu sempurna ini. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia tak ingin bangun jikalau ini memang hanya sebuah mimpi.

Cubit sekali. Ah, tak terasa.

Cubit kedua kali, lebih keras. Masih menganggap ini mimpi.

Cubit ketiga kali, lebih keras la—"hwaaaa Kurokochiii! Jangan cubit pipimu terlalu keraaasss! pipimu bisa terluka!" sebuah nada khawatir membuatnya melepas cubitannya.

"Tetsu, pipimu berdarah!" nada lain terdengar ketika melihat darah keluar dari pipi Kuroko. "lagian kau apa-apaan sih pakai cubit-cubit pipi segala!"

"maaf Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_. Aku pikir ini mimpi." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"ha?" Aomine bingung.

"sudahlah, sudahlah... lebih baik kita cepat ke ruang kesehatan. Nanti luka di pipimu bisa infeksi, Kurokochii." Kise mendorong Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan diikuti Aomine di belakang.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Tersenyum. Bersyukur. Kalau ini benar-benar mimpi, ini adalah rasa mimpi yang sempurna.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 update! selagi ibu saya sedang tidak ada di rumah dan saya bisa diam-diam mengambil kembali komputer saya~ (jangan ditiru ok?)

Teimakasih sekali yang sudah mau berkunjung, baca, dan riview. Saya senang sekalii ;w;

Yang tidak tahu siapa Sanae silahkan googling~ *ditendang*, tinggal ketik Sanae Kochiya dan anda sekalian akan langsung menemukan gadis bersurai mirip midorima ini~

RnR? atau ada yang request lagu? silahkan klik review~ bebas kok! saya ga gigit(?)


	3. Angst

**Unfolding Sympathy-Homogenic**

_Please show me how, turn it back to ordinary, just me..._

_Killing all my sanctuary_

Kuroko menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menghentikan isak tangis yang ia keluarkan. Ini untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia tidak menyukai hal yang ia suka. ia benci suara pantulan bola, ia benci decitan sepatu basket, ia benci suara ring ketika bola masuk ke dalamnya. Ia benci, benci, sangat benci.

Kuroko membenci basket.

Entah sejak kapan hal ini terjadi. "ah, kenapa semua jadi begini?". Kuroko bahkan sama sekali tak mau memikirkannya.

Kuroko menutup matanya. Semua ingatan kembali berputar. SMP Teikou. Klub basket. Pertemuan dengan Aomine. Tim reguler. _Kiseki no Sedai_. Segala hal menyenangkan yang ia alami bersama mereka. Kelas tiga. _Interhigh_. Semi final _Winter Cup_. Aomine.

Aomine.

Gambaran wajah sang _ace_ berputar dikepala kuroko. Pertemuan mereka yang berharga. Persahabatan mereka yang berharga. Aomine.

Tangis kuroko semakin deras.

_Feel like i'm ignoring the reason why i'm standing here to breath the air_

Dan Kuroko membuat keputusan...

* * *

**UTAU**

kumpulan drabble Ch. 3

genre : Friendship/Angst

the songs (c) the owner

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Utau (c) Winechii

**Warning** : kata-katanya mungkin ada yang ganjil dan tidak sesuai dengan kaidah yang sering diajarkan oleh guru bahasa Indonesia saya di sekolah, dan mungkin ada typo yang telah lepas dari pengawasan saya. OOC.

* * *

**Hilang-Homogenic**

Ada yang hilang dari sosok merah yang selalu diperhatikan si ungu semenjak tahun ketiga masa SMP mereka.

Sebenarnya Murasakibara tidak begitu peduli dengan perubahan ini asalkan ia tetap bisa bersamanya—selamanya. Hanya itu harapan sang _Center_.

Murasakibara Atsushi takut untuk ditinggalkan.

Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika sebuah perubahan muncul didalam diri Akashi Seijuuro—orang yang selalu diikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Murasakibara sungguh enggan memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia takut memkirkan itu.

"aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu Atsushi." Itu adalah sebuah janji yang dikatakan Akashi ketika mereka sekolah dasar. Janji sebuah persahabatan abadi.

Murasakibara sangat senang dengan janji itu. karena dengan janji itu, ia takkan takut kehilangan satu-satunya sahabat yang ia punya.

"pergilah ke sekolah yang berbeda. Aku ingin kita bertemu sebagai lawan, bukan kawan." Akashi berkata ketika kelulusan mereka sudah dekat.

"Akachin, apa ini artinya perpisahan?"

* * *

**Brave Song-Aoi Tada**

Midorima kecil menatap lesu sebuah taman kecil yang dipenuhi anak-anak seusianya. Mereka sedang bermain dengan riang. Midorima kecil menghela nafas. Diliriknya buku-buku pelajaran yang bertumpuk di atas mejanya.

"_kau harus terus belajar Shintarou. Kau takkan bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat jika tak belajar dengan giat."_

"_tapi Okaasan, aku ingin bermain diluar." Midorima kecil berkata. Sang ibu menggeleng. "main di dalam saja Shintarou. Diluar sana banyak pengaruh buruk untukmu."_

Midorima memang tahu maksud baik ibunya itu. Tapi, ia sungguh ingin bermain diluar, seperti anak-anak normal lainnya. Ia tak suka sendiri. "disini sepi ya..." lirih.

-Teiko Chuugakko 1st year-

_Shoot_ Midorima melambung sangat tinggi, mengundang decak kagum semua orang yang melihatnya. Tak heran ia langsung masuk ke dalam tim inti meski masih kelas satu. "sudah kuduga kita akan menjadi satu tim, Midorima. Aku Akashi Seijuuro." Pemuda bersurai merah itu menyapa dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "aku Murasakibara Atsushi! Salam kenal Mido-_chin_!" pemuda bersurai ungu disebelah sang merah ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"sok kenal." batin Midorima. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka tetap berteman juga. Awalanya hanya bertiga, lalu berempat ketika mengenal kelas satu lain yang juga berada di tim satu—Aomine Daiki, makhluk urakan yang suka bikin onar. Meskipun tidak terlalu dekat tapi sejujurnya Midorima cukup senang dengan kehadiran mereka. Apakah akan bertambah lagi? Midorima sungguh penasaran.

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. _Yoroshiku._" Pemuda bersurai biru itu membungkukkan badannya, ia adalah anggota tim inti yang baru. Gaya permainannya sangat buruk ketika ia bermain sendiri, namun jika dipasangkan dengan Aomine, mereka takkan terkalahkan.—oh ramainya. Midorima tersenyum dalam hatinya.

"kise Ryouta, kelas 2-3, umur 15 tahun, model-_ssu_!" suara riang itu menggema keseluruh gym. Tim inti menjadi sangat ramai dengan kehadiran makhluk paling berisik sejagad. Midorima memang sering mengeluh dengan rengekkan Kise, namun ia senang. Hidupnya ramai sekali. Ia belum pernah merasakan hidupnya seramai ini. Bahagia sekali.

Namun hidup tidak selamanya bersenang-senang kan?

Hal itulah yang sudah lama Midorima sadari. Suatu saat semua itu akan menghilang. Semua kebahagiaannya yang selama ini ia dapatkan akan hilang.

Midorima tahu, cepat atau lambat ia akan sendiri lagi.

* * *

**Cruel CRuEL-RD-Sounds**

Ia melempar bola yang ada ditangannya. Mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam ring, namun ia bukanlah ahli shoot, tentu saja bola tak masuk ke dalam ring. Ditatapnya bola oranye yang menggelinding ke arah lain—efek pantulan ring basket. _Phanthom sixth man_ menghela nafas. Ia merasa sudah benar-benar tak berguna lagi.

_Takdir sangat senang mempermainkan seseorang._

Kuroko sangat senang ketika diajak Akashi untuk masuk ke dalam tim satu, seperti apa yang diimpikannya. Kuroko senang sekali mengetahui bahwa ia bisa bermain bersama dengan Aomine—menjadi bayangan dari seorang cahaya. Kenyataan bahwa ia ternyata juga dibutuhkan—oh, betapa menyenangkan hasil jerih payahnya.

Tim satu adalah hebat. Kuroko sangat mengakui itu. Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine,Kise. Mereka semua luar biasa. Pemilik kemampuan hebat. Kuroko bersyukur berada di tim ini. Berjuang bersama untuk kemengangan Teiko.

_Takdir sangat senang mempermainkan seseorang—oh, ralat. Takdir senang mempermainkan Kuroko._

Beberapa minggu ini banyak hal berubah dari hidup Kuroko. Aomine sudah tidak pernah mau latihan kembali. "aku akan menjadi kuat kalau latihan. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku nantinya," katanya. "oh, dan berikan saja _pass_-mu ke orang lain".

Ini bukan Aomine.

Bukan hanya Aomine yang berubah padanya, namun juga anggota tim lainnya. Semua kehilangan kepercayaan kepadanya. _Phanthom sixth man_. Tidak ada berjuang bersama seperti dulu. Tidak ada saling percaya seperti dulu. Semua hilang. Lenyap.

_I can see them now. Nostalgic shadow of my friend and comrades._

Kini semua terulang. _De javu_—orang bilang.

Kali ini adalah Kagami yang tak percaya padanya—atau mungkin anggapannya yang berkata demikian. Semenjak dikalahkan oleh Aomine, Kagami enggan bertegur sapa dengannya. Dia cenderung menjauhkan diri dari Kuroko. _'Apa salahku?'_.

"jangan memberi _pass_ padaku lagi." Kagami berkata ketika mereka akan latih tanding dengan sekolah lain. Kuroko terhenyak. _Takdir, kenapa kau senang sekali bermain denganku?._ Rasanya Kuroko ingin mati saja.

"_can i lose my mind?" what "Cruel Fate". Such is Fate._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 3 UPDATE!-Special angst. Setelah saya baca ulang, angstnya kurang kerasa ya? hem.. berarti saya kurang dengerin lagu sedihnya saat membuat ini *sob*

Maaf jika di chapter ini lagunya hanya sedikit, habis ceritanya panjang-panjang ;w; nanti mungkin ada angst bagian kedua wwww, do'akan saja  
Teimakasih sekali yang sudah mau berkunjung, baca, dan riview. Saya senang sekalii ;w;  
tetap baca karya saya ya~ *ngarep*

Oh iya, mungkin ini update terakhir saya, soalnya saya mau hiatus untuk sementara waktu. Sebentar lagi UN dan saya belum mempersiapkan apa-apa, saya orangnya selalu dadakan sih wwww  
Do'akan saya lulus dan lolos UN+SMPTN ya semuaa~ *tebar cinta*

**Unknownwers-san **: iya, awalnya ga ada di review, saya juga kaget. Tapi ternyata bisa dimunculin www, murni kesalahan saya, maaf. Untuk lagunya, karena kali ini temanya angst, saya pilih Cruel Cruel (yang satu ini sudah pasti karena saya juga jatuh cinta sama lagu ini) juga Brave song, selamat menikmati~ maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Lagu You May Know Dream emang asik dan menyentuh~ dan memang pakai bahasa inggris semua ;w; jadi kalau tanpa subtitle pronoun-nya kurang jelas-berhubung yang nyanyi orang jepang.

**Chryssa-san **: hwaaaaa makasih banyaaakkk ;w; kebetulan saya senang lagu-lagunya OOR, maka dari itu banyak pakai lagu OOR. Saya juga senang KiKuro, OTP pertama saya itu~ saya aja senyam-senyum sendiri pas buat bagian yang itu. Gapapa kok, silahkan keysmashing dan nyampah sepuasnya! ikhlas saya XD asal jangan flame aja wwww

**Gazelle Gazeru-san** : wah sip, nanti saya coba denger. Tapi mungkin dibuat drabblenya di chapter selanjutnya atau nggak chapter 5, gapapa?

RnR? atau ada yang request lagu? silahkan klik review~ bebas kok! saya ga gigit(?)


End file.
